The Wolf and his Mermaid
by HazzatheMan
Summary: A love fic written mainly for a friend on the TellTale community. Bigby has been attracted to Snow for centuries, but a chance encounter with a certain Mermaid at a sleazy strip club may change his affections forever... Rated M for language and sex


**So this is a Nerissa love fic being written for a friend on TellTale's TWAU Community called armis37; it won't be a very long story (maybe 5 chapters) but it will hopefully be to everyone's liking and not just armis37's :P**

**Btw I am not giving up on my other fanfic The Devil Among Us, I'm just taking a break from it to clear my head and get other things out of the way first...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Mermaid<strong>

Bigby finally had a lead in the case: The Pudding and Pie; a strip club in the rougher part of town, typical. Bigby had to exert a great deal of self control to not smash the place up with a cricket bat and hit the clubs arrogant owner Georgie Porgie for stalling his progress.

After Georgie's bouncer Clever Hans had unwittingly revealed the existence of a record book with all of the girl's clients and appointments in, it was easy enough to discover that Lily had an appointment with a client using the name of Mister Smith. Once again however Georgie wouldn't say anything.

Bigby could've just beaten him up for the information, Georgie would tell him eventually and Hans wouldn't be an issue; but that would cause way too many problems back at the Business Office. Snow still seemed to think that Bigby had been the one to beat up Tweedle Dee, it was all Bluebeard's fault and in spite of Bigby's persistence that it was him, she still didn't seem convinced...

Bigby had made things even more awkward by telling Snow he had almost lost her once, and she had coldly replied that she wasn't his to lose. It hurt him a lot, and even though Snow seemed sincere with her apology, her scent reeked of loneliness even more afterwards. Maybe deep down Snow held some affection for Bigby, but she had been betrayed often enough in the past, she probably thought Bigby would hurt and betray her as well.

Bigby wouldn't ever dream of hurting Snow, he loved and cared for her too much to even think about such things. He wanted so much to tell her about his feelings, but every time he thought he was ready something held him back from saying it. Maybe Bigby was losing interest in Snow...

At the back of the club, Bigby caught a glimpse of the attractive dancer from earlier peeking in through the door

"_She may know something"_ The thought was Bigby's only real lead now as Georgie had resorted to calling the Business Office to register a complaint with Crane; for once Bigby was glad that nothing got done fast at the Office, it would be ages before Georgie would be able to properly register the complaint.

Bigby made his way to the back room, which turned out be the girl's dressing/make-up room. He examined the cubbyholes that belonged to the dancer's; one of them was Faith's, her jewellery box had been busted open and so had her make-up box, even though one didn't even have a lock on it. Whether it was a case of the jewellery being stolen for profit or because there may have been something else hidden amongst the items was still a mystery to Bigby...

Bigby rounded the corner to see the beautiful girl from earlier sitting at the desk wearing a tight baby blue dress. She didn't look much older than her mid-20's physically; it was an interesting trait that the Fable woman all seemed to share, they never really looked any older than 30, but some looked barely older than 20...

She was slim but curvy like Snow, although unlike Snow, her dress left nothing to the imagination, her hair was a light shade of brown and she had very defined black eyebrows with beautiful hazel coloured eyes. Her hair smelt like strawberries, it wasn't as intoxicating as Snow's scent but it was nice.

"Umm excuse me"

The woman looked at Bigby "I heard you out there" She started touching up her lipstick and spoke once she finished "They used to call me the Little Mermaid"

Bigby leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; the girl seemed to be staring at them...

"What do they call you now?"

The girl smiled "Whatever they want to..." She spoke again afterwards "My name is Nerissa"

Bigby nodded "Well, Nerissa, I've got some questions"

Nerissa seemed to grin "I don't have the answers you're looking for..."

Bigby asked anyway "When was the last time you saw Lily?"

Nerissa leaned forward and looked saddened "We can't talk about work... These lips are sealed, discretion is our guarantee"

Bigby was losing patience now; he stormed forward and slammed the book down onto the table, pointing to Lily's last appointment "This is what I'm looking for! Lily's last appointment, who's Mister Smith, I have to know!" In a weird way, Bigby didn't want to raise his voice to this girl; he could smell the slight traces of attraction on her...

Nerissa looked like she was straining to say something "These... lips..."

Bigby continued to glare at her, Nerissa collected herself and replied "Sheriff Wolf, would you like to make an... appointment with me?"

Bigby was surprised by her response, she wasn't serious was she?

He replied cautiously "Ok..."

Nerissa spoke again with the same plain expression "We can make all the usual arrangements, the usual place..."

Bigby realised then that she was leading him on the right track; if she couldn't tell him with words then she could tell him through other means.

Bigby replied "What would I need to do?"

Nerissa took the book and put in a new entry "I need $150"

Bigby had taken the liberty of reclaiming the money he had given to Faith, as well as Georgie's money, from his floor safe; mostly as payback for wasting Bigby's time.

Georgie's roll of money was about $200; combined with the $58 Bigby had on him only a couple of days ago. Bigby felt strangely bad at stealing the money, especially when his job was to uphold the Law, so he opted to give all of it to Nerissa.

She looked at Bigby with some confusion; Bigby took Nerissa's warm hand and put the money into it "It's ok"

He spoke to her with a smoother voice than he had done before and Nerissa had to admit to herself that she liked hearing that voice, and the feel of his hand on hers...

She got up and walked over to Georgie, when she came back she took Bigby's hands again and gave him a key with a number tag on it. Bigby examined both sides of the key tag, it read 204 "Not 207? That's where Lily's appointment was..."

Nerissa looked at Bigby "Enjoy your stay"

Before she could leave Bigby grabbed Nerissa's arm gently "Aren't you coming with me?"

Nerissa didn't know how to react; was the Sheriff assuming that she was going to sleep with him? Nerissa wouldn't have minded if she did, Bigby was one of the rare customers that was actually nice to her, had a great physique and was very rugged to boot.

Nerissa turned around to Bigby "I wasn't making that kind of appointment..."

Bigby shot her a small smile, it made Nerissa warm on the inside, he spoke in that smooth tone again "You could help me..."

Nerissa smiled back at him, now she did want to go with him. But Georgie would ask even more questions if she went with him, so she would have to hide her attractions... for now at least.

"You'll do perfectly fine on your own, Sheriff"

Bigby moved a little closer to her "You can call me Bigby..."

Nerissa's breath caught in her throat a little as she replied "I hope you find what you're looking for... Bigby"

* * *

><p>O Lily's Funeral<p>

He had to do it; how could he not? Bigby showed the picture of Crane with a glamoured Lily to Snow; she seemed to take it in her stride, but Bigby could smell the combination of anger and sadness on her scent.

Snow sighed as she lowered the photo "You took a cab here right?"

Bigby replied quietly "Yeah"

Snow didn't look up "I'll drive"

Nerissa walked up to Snow "Snow, we're ready"

Snow looked at Nerissa "Are they starting the burn?"

Nerissa nodded "Yes, everyone who present should really be here for this"

Snow then glanced to Bigby "Two minutes?"

Bigby nodded "Take your time..."

As Snow walked back to the others, Nerissa turned back to Bigby with a blank expression "How'd it go? At the Motel?"

Bigby smiled at her "Thanks by the way; I found the room, Lily was killed there..."

Nerissa looked down "Oh"

Bigby moved towards her and Nerissa stared into his beautiful brown eyes "Are you ok?"

Nerissa smiled at him "Yeah, I suppose I am-"

Vivian interrupted them "Nerissa!"

Nerissa replied over her shoulder "Yeah, um, coming!"

She turned back to Bigby "Thank you" then she placed a quick kiss to his cheek before turning around and moving back towards the others.

Bigby still looked surprised at what she had just done, he rubbed his cheek from where she had kissed him, her lips were soft and she had attraction in her scent. It sounded weird in his head but, Bigby considered that maybe he should turn his affections towards Nerissa; she seemed content to return them, unlike Snow who had avoided Bigby's advances for nearly 300 years now.

Unbeknownst to Bigby however, Snow had seen Nerissa kiss him and she now felt... jealous. Why was she jealous? Snow didn't think of Bigby that way, at least she didn't think of him as a love interest, there were times at night where he would come to her in her dreams. But fantasizing was different from falling for someone, Snow wasn't stupid to the way Bigby cared for her, but she never assumed that he actually held feelings of affection towards her.

She had always been so cold to him, why would he want to be near her if she was like that? Maybe he saw her as a challenge, something to win; it was almost like back in the Homelands where the knights of Charming's kingdom had seen Rose Red as a prize to be won. Snow didn't hold an interest in anyone in Fabletown; she knew they all desired her for her beauty and her body, but Bigby had always been different.

Snow remembered how Briar Rose and Cinderella had all described Bigby as a good and trustworthy friend; he would flirt with them on the rarest of occasions, but he never seemed to hold any kind of sexual or romantic interest in them. Did he really love Snow so much that he would save himself for her?

It was a laughable thing to consider, but a sweet one as well. Still, Snow couldn't fathom how Bigby could be closer with a woman he had met only hours ago than a woman he had worked with for centuries. But then it hit her, it was the only thing that made sense: Bigby must've slept with Nerissa!

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm incorporating elements of the game and my own little ideas so it isn't a direct rip of what could happen in the game :)<strong>

**Unlike The Devil Among Us I won't be doing a little 'Next time' to give u guys a hint about what will happen next.**

**Plz enjoy!**


End file.
